


Just Following Orders

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible squick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Following Orders

"That was fun," Bodie said, "if unexpected."

"Old Man's orders," Doyle responded irritably. "A bit out of my usual line, sunshine."

"The Cow said to do it?" Bodie stared in astonishment.

"Got a note from that new secretary of his."

"Let's have a look."

Doyle extricated crumpled paper from his pocket.

"Ah," Bodie murmured. "You know, he's getting rid of her. Says her handwriting's atrocious. Forgets to cross her 't's."

"What?" Doyle grabbed the note. "You mean this reads 'Mr Cowley says *fetch* 3.7 on your way in'?"

"Better get to work."

"Not so bloody fast, mate. Got any mouthwash?"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: felch: to suck semen from the anus, and return it to the  
mouth of the person being screwed.


End file.
